Reproducibility of experiments is sometimes an issue in experiments in which cultured cells are used. For example, differences in terms of the culturing date, the batch of cultured cells, the operator, and other factors have an effect, and identical experimental results may not be obtained even if cultured cells of the same type are used. Therefore, it is desirable that the quality of cells used in experiments be stable, and it is desirable to have an index for evaluating the quality. For example, a cultured cell evaluation device disclosed in PTL 1 classifies cells using morphological features of the cells as indexes, and evaluates deterioration of the cells.